Forgotten Life
by Hotchick6701
Summary: When Alex and Mason get in a fight, Alex dose a spell that put them in a universe were Alex doesn't know Mason, and Mason's dating Harper. But Mason remembers Alex, and is trying to win her back. Its just one problem Alex has a boyfriend. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a MALEX story I hope you like it! I accept anonymous reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own!**

**Chapter 1**

**Mason's POV**

It all happened so fast, Alex and I got in a big fight. Then she said that she wished she never knew me, and we all know she doesn't mean it. If we all know Alex when she says something like this she usually never means it. Anyway after that I ended up in an apartment, weird right? I grabbed my phone out, and I was about to call her. There was a problem, I couldn't find her number! I started getting confused, I walked out of the apartment, and started to head to Waverly Place. I called a taxi, and he took me to Waverly Place. I headed to the sub shop, and as normal I saw the Russo's. I walk over to Justin, and I put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around, and he looked at me kind of weirdly.

"Can I help you?" He's funny he's acting like he doesn't know me! I just shook it off.

"Yea can I know where Alex is?" His face kind of softened, I took my hand off his shoulder.

"Um yea she's with her boyfriend?" Boyfriend? What, I'm her boyfriend. Something's wrong I can feel it, and I see Alex walk in with Case? The nerve of him I thought I would never see him again! I walk over to Alex furious, and I fold my arms.

"So Alex I thought you didn't have feelings for him?" I was furious, I then noticed that Alex was looking at me funny. Like she doesn't know me!

"Excuse me who are you, and why are you telling me that I don't have feelings for my boyfriend?" Say what? Chase is Alex's boyfriend, and she doesn't know who I am?

"Alex its me Mason, don't you remember me?" She looked at me weird, and then her face brightened.

"Oh yea Mason that one guy that's dating Harper." Wait what? Did she just say I'm dating Harper? This must be a big joke!

"Harper was going to introduce you to me today! Oh my gosh I would be a good friend and say if you break her heart thing bla bla bla, but I'm just to lazy." Yep that's Alex, and I saw 'Chase' wrap his arms around Alex. I could feel anger run threw my body, that's my girlfriend who doesn't even know me. I see Harper walk in, and she looks at me with shock.

"Mason what are you doing here? I was suppose to introduce you to Alex later!" Say what? It's like I'm in a whole different world. I see Harper walk up to me, and kissed me cheek. I flinch a little, and she hugs me.

"Alex this is my boyfriend Mason Grayback." I see Alex smile, and give Harper a hug.

"Ohh Harper you picked him good." Alex said, and I could see a little jealousy in Chase's eyes. That's right beast tamer be jealous!

"Well Alex even though you already met Mason, do you want to still do the double date?" Alex smiles, and I couldn't help but stare at her beauty.

"Of course Harper!" Alex says, I see Alex kiss Chase, and I was about ready to hurt him. I realized one thing, she doesn't even know me. So there's one thing I have to do, win Alex's heart.

"Well Harper, me and Chase are going to watch T.V." Alex says, and I see Justin come over.

"Oh Alex you've graduated school, and you still have bad grammar. It's Chase and I." Justin corrected her, as normal. At least that part was normal about them.

"Like I care, like I said I've graduated I don't have to care about that grammar stuff. Besides grammar sounds like some kind of cracker, so why should I care. Oh yea only nerds care about stuff like that." Alex taunted back at him, after he said nothing. Alex and Chase went upstairs, Harper came put to me.

"So Mason see you tonight, we all meet here ok babe?" This is so weird! But I guess if I'm going to see Alex then I'll be there.

"Ok see you later Harper." I said, and walked back to the house. I got a text from Harper. I open up the text message, and it said.

**It's at 7, k cya babe.**

All I did was text back ok, I looked at my clock. It was five now so I should be getting ready in an hour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 sorry it took me forever to update : ( But I'm back, and I'm ready to give you a good chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

**Mason's POV**

It was now seven, and I went to Harpers house to pick her up. I knocked on her door, and I saw her. Her hair was curled, with light makeup on. She was pretty but she wasn't Alex. I took her to the car, and we headed to the club. We walked in and saw Alex and Chase. Anger was rising threw me, but I couldn't do anything about it. Alex looked beautiful tonight with her hair in a messy bun with her bangs pulled back so I can see her beautiful face. Then she had a dark purple dress on that didn't fit her tight but yet perfect. Harper and I sat down but I couldn't stop looking at Alex.

"What do I have something on my face?" Alex asked me, I started to panic.

"No! your perfect." I say, as she went back to smiling.

"Ok good because that wouldn't be a great impression to have the first well second time meeting my best friends boyfriend." I started to laugh at her comment, as I saw that Chase looked mad or I like to call it jealous.

"So anyway sweetheart I got this interview to do, and its better publicity if you come." I saw her look kind of sad at the moment, but then masked her emotions.

"Of course I'll come it'll be so exciting." He kissed her cheek, then the waitress came up to us. We ordered some drinks, and continued to talk.

"So Alex what do you like to do for fun?" I asked her even though I knew it already.

"Well I like to paint." She told me with a bright smile.

"Really I like to paint to." I smiled.

"Well Alex likes to pig out on food, and watch TV to I bet you don't find that attractive." Chase snapped, as I saw Alex look at him with anger and a little shock.

"Chase why would you say that!" She snapped at him.

"He was flirting, and I was jealous." He said innocently trying to act nice now.

"Who says that about there girlfriends Chase?" She snapped again, right now I felt kind of bad for Chase.

"But Alex he's doing this on purpose." actually your doing this to yourself, you're the one who is just jealous.

"Alex he didn't mean it." Harper interrupted the fight, I looked at her.

"Harper what he said to Alex was not right at all." Alex starred at me for a moment, but looked back at Chase.

"Mason's right Chase, you had no right to say that!" She snapped at him, she got up and left the club. I got up, and went after her. She was in an ally sitting there.

"Alex what are you doing on the ground?"

"I'm sitting down." She says, she looked hurt.

"Alex I'm sorry I caused all that-"

"No he expects me to always be perfect so he's dating some dream girl that every boy wants, and to make him look like some hero who can get the most amazing girl. I'm just never good enough for him." She put her head on her knees, I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alex from what I know your perfect." She smiled at me.

"Trust me you don't know me." She says, and I smile.

"I actually know more then you think."

"So you're a stalker then?" she laughs, as I looked hurt.

"I am no stalker I'm British for hell sake."

"Uh Brit's can be stalkers to, anyone can." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Yea I stalk you." She tried to look shocked but she ended up bursting out laughing.

"Oh man wait till I tell Harper your dirty little secret." She continued to laugh.

"Alex I have to tell you something."

**Ok I'm going to end with a cliffy well sort of really. Anyway here you go I hope you like ****J**


End file.
